Mike (Samurai)
Mike is Samurai Ranger Forest, the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. He loves video games and is a bit of a rebel. As Green Ranger, he pilots the Bear FoldingZord and controls the element of forest. Personality Mike is a slacker who also likes hanging out with his friends. He is effective as a Ranger, though his sense of humor and lazy tendencies don't always line up with the ways of the Samurai. Character History Samurai and Super Samurai Mike first appeared when Mentor Ji's call to arms took out a cheeseburger he was eating . He was revealed to be the Green Ranger, and soon proved that despite his slacking, he was a very capable fighter. Not much has been revealed about Mike's past. It is presumed that Mike's father was the previous Green Ranger. It was established early on, however, that he was far different from his fellow Rangers. Unlike the others' unwavering dedication, Mike had no problems stopping for a bite to eat, or putting his training on hold for fun. While this keeps him one of the more well-adjusted members of the Samurai team, it does show during battle, as he is commonly depicted as rushing in early, and being knocked out quickly. However, Mike has been shown to be a hard worker when given the right motivation, as he trained tirelessly to get strong enough to master the Beetle Disc , when it is given to Mia instead of him. It eventually pays off, and he earns the Beetle Disc to keep. His greatest time to shine came when four of the Rangers get switched with inanimate objects, leaving just him and Emily. Ji gives him the Black Box, and with its power, he and Emily prevail. After Master Xandred's defeat Mike goes with Emily . Super Megaforce Mike was one of the Rangers in the front-lines of Tommy's ranger resistance against the Armada. Green Samurai Ranger As the Green Ranger, Mike has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Green Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super Samurai= For added power in close combat and ground battles, Green Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Green Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Green Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Though Mike has access to this mode like the other four rangers, he does not use it in battle. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord - Shark Attack= Shark Attack Mode When the Green Ranger turns the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword he gains a new ground battle mode. This mode allows him to fully utilize the unique weapon. Mike is the only Ranger other than Red to have used this. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword Zords *Bear FoldingZord *SharkZord - Illusion= This mode appeared during the first of Trickster's illusions. }} Ranger Key The Green Samurai Ranger Key is Mike's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Green Samurai Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Osogain. Gallery Logo.jpg|Mike in Season 1 Normal mike-1 281129.jpg|Mike in Season 2 Notes *Mike is the second Ranger to use the Green Samurai Ranger title, after Cameron Watanabe in Ninja Storm. **He is also the second hero to be named Mike, after Mike Corbett, Lost Galaxy's second Magna Defender. *The character on his helmet is the kanji character for "Tree" (or "Wood"), but the writers for Samurai ''decided to translate it to "Forest," perhaps to avoid double entendre remarks. However, it works, because the kanji for "Forest" (森, ''mori) is practically three "Tree" kanji. *In Chinese, Mike's kanji character is "Tree." *Early scripts listed his name as "Parry." *There is a picture of him with the Dragon Shield. *Like his Sentai counterpart Chiaki, Mike is a big video game player and he has somewhat of a rebellious nature as well. However, Mike is a more toned down version of Chiaki. *It is revealed in "Something Fishy" that Mike is claustrophobic. *Mike, Emily, and Kevin are the only Rangers from contemporary Earth who were so far not given surnames. All other Rangers without surnames are either from other planets (the Aquitian Rangers, Trey of Triforia, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Maya, Trip, Tyzonn, Orion and Zenowing), from ancient times (Daggeron, Leanbow, Koda and Ivan), or have nebulous origins (Sam, Dillon, Gem and Gemma). **In an interview for the Youtube show That Hashtag Show. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IggPEG2AQ7M&feature=youtu.be Hector David Jr. interview with The Hashtag Show, Hector David Jr. says that Mike's last name is Jackson. However, no in-show evidence or related material states this. Also, in the same interview he states erroneously that the city where the Rangers are located is in New Zealand, and not Panorama City. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Samurai, Mike is voiced by Wataru Hatano. *In order of airing, he is the first Samurai ranger to morph. Appearances References See Also Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi